Slip of the Tongue
by sleeptalker1
Summary: Bella comes home from a drunken night out feeling extremely horny. She hasn't had sex with her fiancé for weeks and tonight she was getting that 'O' no matter what. *October Drabble Wars entry*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Late on Sunday night I somehow had the bright idea to volunteer – be persuaded by certain people – for October Drabble Wars. On Monday morning I was panicking working my way through author questions about gnomes, trying to choose a fic from my ideas list (changed it at the last minute again lol), & then realizing I had to sort out a banner etc too. I won't lie it's been chaos & I wouldn't have even got this first chapter here without my podster, Kewlwhip – she does what I need & more... always.**

**So here's a taster of what's to come over the weekend starting 12th October (yes, This Friday! I was crazy enough to do this with a few days notice from having zero written or ready)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella had made it to the end of the night. The end of the night with the girls at least. She had a nice little buzz going on. No, it wasn't just a little buzz she realized as she was dancing and shouting the first words to _Katie Perry's Last Friday Night_, inside the limo. She was drunk, but feeling lively... and horny, extremely horny.

She'd had an amazing day with the girls celebrating Alice's twenty-fifth birthday. This was the sixth year in a row the group of eight women had met up for this occasion. As always they made a day of it having started with hours of pampering at a spa, followed by a luxurious meal at a restaurant of Alice's choice, with the finale of dancing the night away at their favourite club.

Bella laughed to herself as her thoughts overtook her. The limo pulled up outside the apartment she shared with her fiancé and she couldn't help the beaming smile that had planted itself on her face.

"Whooooo! Go for it Bella. Go get your 'O'... claim it and make it yours," Rose shrieks.

Fortunately, Bella hadn't opened the limo door yet, so hopefully the neighbours hadn't heard anything. She knew she was kidding herself, but couldn't find it in her to care at that moment. Nothing was going to ruin her plans. Her day had been perfect, but now it was time to move on to the next part of her plan – to get her big 'O'.

* * *

**End A/N: Thanks to Kewlwhip for telling me to do this ;), Bella Carroll for guiding me through whole process & then sending me over to 'Adoptable Banners' where the wonderful Arc Morpheus took care of me & made that sexy banner up there in no time at all – yeah I know you can't take your eyes off it!**

**Please give the other authors of October Drabble Wars some lovin'. They'd really appreciate knowing all their hard work was worth it!**

**FB: Angela LuvsFanfic**

**FF: Angela LuvsFanfic - www . fanfiction ~ angelaluvsfanfic**

**FB: Ellie Wolf**

**FF: WhiteWolfLegend – www . Fanfiction u/ 2115465/ WhiteWolfLegend**

**FB: Maria Depp Burton**

**FF: Little Angry Kitten www . fanfiction ~ littleangrykitten**

**FB: ADADancer**

**FF: ADADancer www. fanfiction u/ 2207394/**

**FB: Marigel Martinez Cardel**

**FF: MaritaMtzC www . fanfiction ~ maritamtzc**

**FB: Wantstobea Cullen**

**FF: Wants2beACullen: www . fanfiction u / 2120357 / Wants2beACullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Two

It had been weeks since they'd had sex... had anything sexual at all. Bella's head spun a little at the thought.

_It may have even been months? How did that happen? Why hadn't he made a move on her or her on him?_

She knew she'd been busy with work and planning the wedding, and he'd been working and... well, just working from what he said. But tonight was going to be different. She was focused on one thing – even if that focus was a fuzzy here and there from the champagne Alice had filled the limo with – and one thing only. Bella was going to get hers.

Determined to get her rocks off even if she had to use her vibrator whilst he's fucking her she was getting her goal. Bella frowned as she thought of him whining about her toys. He hated her having toys; said she doesn't need them if because she had him. Either way nothing was stopping Bella from getting rid of the ache, the feeling inside of her that made her want and need a whole lot more than she'd been getting. And at that moment it was a big, fat nothing... zero.

**Please go check out the other October Drabble War entrants... they'd love to hear from you ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this one! **

**The 'M' rating starts earning itself here lol**

Chapter Three

The girls laughed and cheered as Bella stumbled her way out of the limo with her shoes in her hand.

"Make sure he eats your muffin, B!" shouted Jessica from the depths of the limo.

"Yeah, if you're giving up a weekend with us then he sure as hell better be going to town on your puss."

Bella quickly slapped her hand over Rosalie's mouth before anything worse could come out. Rose just laughed and stuck her tongue through Bella's fingers making a "mmmm" noise.

"Ewww, Rose, that's disgusting... but the most tongue action I've had in ages," Bella drunk-whisper-yelled. "Now shhhhhh, you know he doesn't like doing that."

Angela shoves Rose out of the way so she can hang out of the window. "Are you sure you want to go your whole life missing out on some _you know-_" Angela nods her head towards Bella's lower body "-on that."

"That's a deal-breaker to me. No fucking way would I go without having my pussy sucked on. You gotta give to receive right, Kate?" Tanya told the neighbourhood.

Bella turned away quickly to get inside the building before her neighbours started phoning the police. Her father wouldn't be happy with her getting busted for being drunk in public, especially when he was walking her down the aisle in a few weeks time.

"Hey B, come back here quick. I've got something for you." Alice held her hand out to Bella, but kept her fingers closed hiding its contents. Luckily Bella had only got a few steps away so she didn't have to try and balance too much. "Open your hand." Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "Hurry up B, your muffin needs some lovin'." Bella rolled her eyes and hoped the neighbours weren't listening to her friends. She held out her hand so she could hurry up and move inside to get to said _muffin lovin._ Alice placed something in Bella's hand and told her "It's just in-case". Bella opened her hand, curiosity getting the better of her. Squeals of laughter came from the car as she stood there staring at the objects in her hand. "They're brand new out of the packet, so you'll at least get a few goes out of them!"

Bella gripped the batteries tight in her hand and smirked at her friends. "Alice, you sure you don't need them? I mean, Jasper has been drinking all evening with the guys and he might have a case of brewers-droop, and then what will you do?"

"Bella, are you kidding me? I'll ride his face if I can't ride his dick."

**Love it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**People liked the banter & of course the batteries in the last chapter... & Alice's thinking lol**

Chapter Four

Bella made her way inside the apartment building then tried to sober up by stretching her arms and legs, taking big deep breaths, and opening her eyes wide and scrunching them up again. She knew if anyone was watching her they'd think she was crazy, but she didn't want to ruin the night by getting into a row over her being drunk.

She mentally made her plan of attack as she crept up the stairs to their apartment. The problem was Bella was seeing two of everything and struggled getting the key in the door let alone walking sexily enough to seduce someone. She knew a strip tease was definitely out of the question. She managed to get into the apartment without making too much noise and was surprised he wasn't up waiting for her. There only seemed to be silence; she should at least heard his rumbling snores. She knew he was there though as the bedroom door was open. She smiled realising him being in bed probably asleep would make things easier for her. She'd strip off her in the living-room and then tip-toe into the bedroom – the moonlight streaming in through the top windows gave Bella the confidence to know she could make it without stubbing her toe on something forcing her to swear at the object therefore waking up the whole building.

Her dress was easy enough to get off though her shoes gave a little trouble with their fiddly minuscule buckles. As Bella made it to the bedroom door she stopped and leaned against the door frame digging deep for the courage to make the move to get what she wanted, what she needed. She held her breath when she realised she was breathing heavily and listened to make sure he was still in a deep sleep. The breathes seemed different to his usual irritating rumble, but she decided her drunken state was affecting her hearing.

**What silly things have you done to try & sober up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will reply to your reviews asap - I'm currently writing this story lol**

**Interesting theories you have... maybe this will add to them? change them?**

Chapter Five

He was curled up on his side facing away from her, mostly on her side of the bed nearest the door. Noticing the duvet pulled up tight around him keeping the cold air out Bella realised it was cold, but the alcohol and the heat of her desire let it have no effect on her. She put her hand against her cheek to check how cold her hand was. After all, a cold hand on his dick would only make it shrivel up, she'd learnt from that mistake last winter, and that definitely wasn't the effect Bella was after. Her hand felt a little chilly, so she quickly rubbed her hands together and breathed on them hoping they would be warmed enough.

As she moved closer to the bed she felt more excited, more aroused. She knew the booze in her system was helping her along but she didn't care. She'd gained the confidence to do this and wasn't backing down now.

There was a scent that she couldn't place, but was more than pleased by the new smell. Maybe he'd bought it at the airport whilst waiting for a flight. Yes, she found it sexy and hoped he'd use it again.

Kneeling on the floor next to their bed Bella slowly slid her warmed hands under the duvet and breathed a sigh of relief as she found he was completely naked. It was so much easier not having to battle with his pyjama pants or underwear. She moved one hand gently over his hip caressing her way down to his cock. She was sure he would have woken at this point, but he barely stirred at all.

**So Kgunter34 has stood outside in the freezing cold whilst wearing shorts to try to sober up!**

**Now I know Kgunter34 isn't the one of you readers that's done something like this... **

**speak up & make your confession here please**

**VVVVV**


	6. Chapter 6

**More review confessions...**

**Midnight Cougar: slapped her cheeks to try & sober up but she'd rather not sober up at all lol**

**ThatsMzPeachesTYVM: only drank once as it seems she's a bit of a Bella when alcohol was involved ;)**

Chapter Six

The duvet rose from deeper breaths which seemed to increase for a few moments but that was it, and so Bella assumed he must have been in a deep sleep starting to dream something erotic because his dick was already semi-hard when she first touched it. With just a few gentle caresses of her fingers it had gotten extremely solid. She couldn't ever remember him getting this hard this quickly, and hoped that whatever he was dreaming about, it included her. Maybe she could make his dreams come true as well her own.

The way his cock felt in her hand, Bella thought she was in for one hell of a fantastic and memorable night. Maybe his business deal had gone as planned, and he'd put that good feeling into their passionate night ahead. She wrapped her hand around his dick as best she could, and started with slow strokes to get him fully in the mood before he awoke. It seemed more than ready and capable of doing the job. Surely he wouldn't turn her down when his dick was rock solid, and especially if she was willing to do all the work. All he had to do was lie there, and Bella would ride him like she was racing to the finish line in the Kentucky Derby.

His breathing started to change and she felt his whole body start to tense, so she thought she'd suck on his dick to make sure there was no chance of rejection whether he was tired or not. He didn't like being woken up at any time, and so Bella was hoping this would ease the usual grumpiness that he couldn't seem to ditch until he'd been a wake for an hour or more.

**What was your most memorable night?... morning?... lunchtime quickie? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review confessions...**

**To sober up Angela LuvsFanfic likes to come in and make some microwave Macaroni Cheeeessshh put on music and sing...it works for her...the man, not so much lol **

**Iteachu4600 married her man who gave her a memorable time in the bathroom after a rehearsal dinner :D**

**That'sMzPeachesTYVM has a new alarm clock this week... one we'd all like ;)**

Chapter Seven

As Bella ducked her head under the duvet he rolled to his back, and seemed to perfectly position himself for her. Bella didn't know whether he was awake now because he hadn't said anything or even reached out to her. She heard a sleepy sigh which indicated he hadn't fully woken making Bella think he'd maybe had a few Scotches which had knocked him out into a thoroughly deep sleep. She'd have to work harder to wake him and keep him in a good mood with hopefully his arousal as high as hers.

In total darkness now, Bella leaned forward towards the dick that seemed to grow and grow. Her fingers gripped around the base and she was glad to feel that he had let his hair grow back down there. It felt neatly trimmed, but felt so much more manly to her. That completely hairless thing that he'd seemed into had put her off. She didn't want a caveman but she did find some hair far more appealing – it was another thing for her to play with. She hoped he had let the hair on his chest grow back too.

Bella followed the line of the one side of his 'V' which had started to show more definition lately. The difference between when she'd noticed it a few weeks a go when he was dressing for work and now was quite spectacular. He'd lost weight she was sure of that, but the evidence of how toned his thighs and abs were as she traced them with her fingers followed by her tongue was unequivocal. She gently sucked on his hip bone holding back her temptation of giving a little nip there with her teeth. He didn't like his skin to marked and it would end her plans before they really got going.

Bella was convinced her drunken mind was playing tricks on her now when she slowly trailed her tongue around the head of his dick. Up and over tasting the proof of his excitement which was evident whether he was awake or not; the body wants what the body wants. The leaking salty pre-cum tasted different in her mouth with the mixture of all the champagne and cocktails she'd had. She'd tasted so much fruity stuff throughout the evening that everything now tasted better. She'd remember that for the next time she sucked his dick.

**What is your most favourite part of a man/woman? Is that 'V'?**

**A man's taste is...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So glad some of you are enjoying this drabble :D**

**Review confession... **

**Kgunter34 says Her "favorite part of a man is his mouth, so he can tell me I am his only and that he loves me beyond reason." Is that the only reason Kgunter34?**

**Angela LuvsFanfic's fav is the clavical - though I don't believe her reasons for a second... I think she just likes to nibble there.**

**That'sMzPeachesTYVM has a thing about thighs (she obv likes a powerful thruster lol)**

**Tinsley Warren is a 'V' girl (they're there to point us in the right direction ;))**

**So nobody loves the taste of man juice?**

Chapter Eight

A groan came from above as he shifted his hips. She knew from experience she shouldn't spend too much time sucking his dick otherwise she wouldn't get to ride him anywhere near long enough to have a chance at getting herself off before he came.

She thought she'd do a nice bit of varying suction whilst running her tongue around it, deep throat a few times, then crawl up onto him, sink down on this amazing dick and ride him like he'd never been ridden before.

Bella thought about possibly needing her mini vibrator to stimulate her clit while riding this juicy dick, and glanced at her night-stand longingly knowing her toys would help. She noticed the empty tumbler there and knew she'd been right about the Scotch. She definitely wasn't willing to move an inch away from him though and risk this ending now. Her fingers would have to do; she just hoped the Scotch would help him last long enough.

She tried to suck his dick deep down her throat, but found she couldn't get anywhere near the base. She was more than a fist away from there her jaw felt beyond stretched and her lips ready to split at the corners. She was sure her throat must be swollen from all the laughing and singing she'd done with the girls, and being out of practice from not having done this in a long time was probably adding to the problem.

More muffled groans could be heard and she knew she had to make her move to get her own orgasm or it was going to be over before she started.

**Favourite toy & where is it hidden?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a bad Drabble Wars entrant... I fell asleep before posting all my first days chapters... sorry lol**

**I seems we have many who are paranoid about family finding their toys, family having to dispose of their toys if something happened to them etc... so I think we need to set a group so if anything happens to anyone in the group toys could be disposed of without embarrassment lol**

**Back of the closet seems to be common place for them. Night-stand for those favourites though ;)**

Chapter Nine

The suctioned pop of his dick as it came out of Bella's mouth was embarrassingly loud. Its slippery coating from Bella's drooling mouth and the amount of pre-cum – the likes of which she'd never felt so much – made it impossible to suck this mammoth of a dick with any grace. She couldn't ever secretly suck it on a night out... not quietly anyway. If this big bad-boy was going to make further appearances she probably couldn't make one of her more risky fantasies come true... oral sex in a cloakroom under the coats. There's no way she could suck it quiet enough. Her library fantasy was out too, but he'd always vowed he'd never step foot in one again after leaving college, so that would've stayed a fantasy either way; one which she used often to climax with her toys. Worked every time.

Bella gave one final long lick from base to tip before tenderly giving his dick a kiss like it was the most precious thing in the world. She was going to get her 'O'.

**I too love a man's shoulders & back, drpharmgrl. There's something about the way they move & flex... yummy!**

**Carbs & water used to try sobering up - I've tried that lol**

**I can honestly say I've never or never will eat 1/2 a jar of peanut butter to absorb the alcohol like annaharding did. Did it work?**

**What is your go-to fantasy? the one that never fails to get you there...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgot to mention I don't have a beta as I only decided to do this a few days ago & didn't have anything written. So any mistakes are mine. Kewlwhip who pre-reads for me has pointed out obvious shit that I've written at 1am etc. I love her! (she also needs a toy having never owned one ;) **

**Midnight Cougar says she's a fan of the 'V', the happy trail... & what's at the end of it - aren't we all!**

**Kewlwhip likes a 'prominent' V along with muscles etc. I also happen to know of her Mr. Wahlberg fantasies so I'm not surprised lol**

Chapter Ten

Bella felt hot inside from being plied with booze and so aroused she'd quite happily grind on his knee right now if that was the only thing available. Her body was freezing though and she had to somehow get herself warmed up under that duvet, keep him warm and aroused–he hated being cold–but also get things going for herself. She was heading for the big finale now; her big 'O' was in sight. She just had to make this move swiftly but smoothly.

She gripped the edge of the mattress with one hand and held the edge of the duvet up with her other, then quickly slid under whilst cocking her leg over his waist to straddle him. She knew his feet would be sticking out with her under that duvet, but she'd soon make his toes curl when he was coming and gasping for air.

In the planning stages for the search of her in-hiding 'O', Bella had decided on using either of her old time favourite fantasies–which she'd used since her high school days–of riding an Adonis in a quiet corner of a library or in a lake where the passion had been so powerful they couldn't stop themselves. Bella easily pictured herself in a library and fast forwarded to the prime part of the fantasy where she straddled him cowgirl style so she could rub her clit and totally concentrate on herself for a change... just like she was positioned now.

Bella rubbed her pussy over the still solid length amazed how having her sense of sight deprived made the sensations so intense it caused her to wonder if it was real. Taking no chances she raised herself up on her knees, and held his cock ready to ride it home. She held it at her entrance as it throbbed in her hand. Her breath hitched as she slowly slid back down on his dick. She felt so stretched, so full she thought it might be stimulating her nipples from the inside. They tingled so much they were painful, so she pressed her fingertips on them trying to sooth the feeling she hadn't felt before.

**The lake I have done... not fun when a hiker appears though lol**

**The library? I'm still hoping for.**

**Anyone done the cowgirl position?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I get that some people want to know everything in a story instantly, but then what would be the point in reading the rest of it. The whole point of a story is to let it unfold as it's told. This is a drabble meaning it's supposed to be between 100 & 350 words per chapter - I have gone a little over on some. I understand if you'd rather not read this type of story which actually makes you think & wonder what is going on, but if you do like the drabble style & had some fun along the way with this then please read on. **

Chapter Eleven

Hands gripped firmly on Bella's hips. Fingers digging in encouraging her to start moving. She leaned back a little and gripped the edge of the mattress with her left hand and quickly moved her right down to where they were joined. She slid her fingers around his cock as she lifted herself up just barely keeping the last inch inside her. Not liking the empty feeling she caressed his balls then held his dick at the base again before sliding back down so she completely ensconced his sizeable length.

She started slow wanting to feel every inch, every thrust and pulse. As she built up a rhythm and felt more confident in this new position she picked up the pace a little. Her fingers tried to match stroke for stroke, but her alcohol addled brain felt like it was trying to pat her head and rub circles on her belly.

Bella kept going though the duvet reduced her movement; she couldn't rise herself up fully each time and felt like she was wasting half of his dick. Up and down with a grind of her hips here and there and her fingers working just as much.

Breathing harder, pounding faster.

Panting so much now her mind felt quite fuzzy, even slightly dizzy. She needed air, she needed to get out of this damn duvet without losing track of her 'O'.

Bella grabbed the duvet from in front of her flung it over her head, then carried on riding and rubbing.

She may have heard some mumbles sounds from behind her, but at this point she didn't care. Love was one thing, but she'd had enough of not being fully satisfied and she was getting her 'O'.

**Ever had sex that makes you feel so good you thought it could never be beat?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Some of you love the reverse cowgirl & it seems to be a favourite position too ;)**

Chapter Twelve

Nothing could be heard by Bella except the rushing of blood in her ears, her heavy pants of breath pushing her hammering heart to work faster.

She couldn't see anything except fuzziness where her eyes were scrunched tightly shut; red and white dots racing in her eyes.

Bella took some deep breaths to try to get her bearings, and she realized she'd almost stopped moving.

She was the one being pounded now.

His hands were holding her in place.

He was setting the pace, the thrust.

He was pinching and pulling her nipples.

He was rubbing her little Bella bean; Rubbing it and circling it and keeping a rhythm that was making her climb to her highest peak quicker than her secret pocket rocket.

**Do you have secret toy you other half doesn't know about a toy(s)?**

**Does he/she buy them?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it appears that most women buy their own toys (even if they say it's for a friend ;)). Some partners like to help pick them out but that's it so far**** - I'll keep checking reviews to see if any partners do buy them lol.**

Chapter Thirteen

Bella was there. That paradise she'd been searching for. It truly was paradise too.

She'd found her 'O' and it was the best feeling she'd ever had. It went on and on, that tingling and throbbing while she held on tight. So intense she'd thought she'd explode. It flowed through her reaching every cell. It took her breath away; she felt like she was floating.

The dizziness was there and she felt she had to lie down before she passed out. Bella felt herself roll on to her side a few moments later, her face in her pillow and the duvet pulled up over.

Sleep took her instantly.

**Anyone fell asleep during sex? or maybe had a partner do that?**

**Bella didn't during but it was almost immediately after lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm just doing this quickly & I have to go to dinner - I'm late - but Ill be back soon to put more chapters up.**

**Then I maybe mentioning certain review confessions which have really made my day!**

Chapter Fourteen

_Beeeep._

"_Bella? Are you there? You didn't reply to my text, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I rang your cell, and it's going straight to voice mail. So, anyway as I said in my text I'll be home Sunday night. See you then babe! Shit, I forgot... I hope it's okay Edward is staying with us. Bye babe."_

_Beeeep._

"Jake?" two surprised voices said from the bed.

The duvet was thrown back instantly as they both shot up onto their knees, and two shocked faces stared at each other. Bella kept opening and closing her mouth not being able to formulate the right words or figure out what happened.

The room wasn't brightly lit as the curtains were closed, but light was filtering in through the high top windows of the bedroom. A gentle ray of sunlight shone through, and highlighted Bella's naked body. When she realized his eyes were roaming her body, Bella quickly grabbed the duvet and pulled it up around her to cover herself. Her eyes looked down his body, her eyebrows rose, and she handed him a pillow to cover his thick dick sticking out pointing at her. Holding the pillow in front of himself he sat back on his heels, his face showing embarrassment along with confusion. He held his hand out towards Bella.

"Um, sorry, I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella looked down at Edward's hand not sure what she should do. She looked back up to his eyes to look for his intention. He smiled though it was small looking like he didn't want to scare her. He looked worried then, and started to drop his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not sure what's happened... well, I know what sort of happened, but... shit, please tell me you're not Bella, Jake's fiancé."

**Not so sure I'd be handing him a pillow ;)**

**Have you ever seen a man cover his package with something odd? (I don't mean sticking his dick in it though I do know of boy that 'liked' a hole in a field lmao)**

**Ah what the hell, odd things he's covered himself with out of modesty or something they've stuck it - lets just go for it on this one lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So you're all happy it was Edward even if he's not her fiancé lol (me too ;))**

**Catch up confessions: We've had lots of toys been bought buy you & some by partners; s****ome are really lucky to have awesome partners that give them toys every valentines; I know the champion of toys is Nocturnal Edititions - I've seen the picture & she wasn't lying; there's** some doubt over where people passed out or fell asleep during or immediately after sex(it was a close call); a certain person was drunk & fell asleep during, but we'll call that passing out lmao; & even one who has a husband that wakes her having sex but he's asleep (Is his name Edward?lol); finally a confession about an ex who thought it was fun to use his dick to hang his towel on(I call that impressive!); the fantasies PM'd to me will be our secrets forever - they're very hot!

Chapter Fifteen

Bella bolted off the bed and ran to bathroom with her hand held firmly over her mouth. She vomited so much her stomach felt concave. Tears streamed down her face leaving black trails on her cheeks. Hands which felt unfamiliar, but so memorable held her hair back and smoothed her tears away. There was too much, so Edward reached for the wash cloth on the bathroom counter, and quickly ran some water over it. He gently titled her face towards him, and wiped cheeks, then the rest of her face.

Bella tightly held the duvet around herself when she noticed Edward was naked. She felt thoroughly disgusted with herself. She'd had molested a stranger whilst he was asleep; sucked him and rode him like her toy in a porno. To top it off it was her fiancé's old school friend, and he'd just held her hair back whilst she had her head over the toilet. The only way things could get any worse would be if Jake walked in now seeing them like this and smelling of sex.

"Are you okay? No, don't answer that. Of course you're not okay."

Edward grabbed a dark grey towel off the rack, and wrapped it securely around his waist. He was sure Bella had more than enough of his dick waving about in front of her face; at least it wasn't hard any more. He looked at Bella not sure what to do as she still hadn't said anything. Edward was used to women who talked a lot. He wasn't used to this silence from a woman. He thought it must have been from the shock of what had happened. Hell, Edward was still in shock too.

**Vomiting in front of your partner is embarrassing. If you've only just met them it's even worse. Have you done anything worse than that? Has he/she?**

**As you've probably realized because I volunteered for the at the last minute for this Drabble Wars & didn't have anything prepared, not even a plot, I won't be finished today. So I'll be continuing this drabble through the week. I hope you continue to read & join in as much as possible. This tale has plenty more twists to come!**

**Thank you for your reviews - I'll reply asap :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry folks, I've been ill. I'll add some review confessions in the next chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

Bella had her face buried in the duvet. Her head spun with the many possible consequences. Her life was over as she knew it. The wedding would be called off of course; it's not like Jake would ever forgive her. She didn't dare let the thought of what would happen between Jake and Edward. She just hoped Jake would be more likely to forgive an old friend. It would be even more devastating to her if she had ruined their friendship too.

Shame was the front runner in her emotions. Of course, she would be humiliated; such a big deal had been made of their engagement in the papers. Being celebrities in the business world Jake's family was big news for the papers. The Black's golden boy, being the cities most eligible bachelor, had a lot of pressure to live a certain lifestyle and behave in a manner that held up to the highest scrutiny. Jake took the responsibility seriously, and did all he could not to let his family down. Bella fit into his life as best she could; her having her own busy career and social life with her family and friends helped with Jake being out of town so often. She wasn't the first choice of Jake's family for his wife, but they accepted his choice and welcomed her.

**Have yours or your partners family ever made it obvious that you/your partner weren't good enough?**

**Maybe their family thought you were too good ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow we have some hating in-laws out there lol**

**Some very interest & hot fantasies in reviews (even hotter in pms - those secrets will be kept forever - I do want to try some of them though ;))**

Chapter Seventeen

Edward picked Bella up, wrapped in her duvet, and carried her to her bed. He laid her down as gently as possible whilst trying to think of words of comfort. He was at a loss for a while, but didn't think Bella would have heard anything he would have said anyway.

Her sobbing quieted gradually as Edward held her and tenderly rubbed his hand up and down her back. He reached to her night-stand and grabbed tissues out of the silver tissue box, engraved with a swan on the front, and handed a few to her. Bella dabbed away her tears, her eyes now feeling tender, then tried to covertly wipe her nose. Edward took a few more tissues out of the box, and held them out to Bella. He'd almost gone to hold them to her nose, and told her to blow just as he had with his nephew, but thought better of it not wanting to treat Bella as a child.

Bella took a few deep breaths to try to control herself. She had to organise her thoughts, think logically, talk this through with Edward and work out what to do next.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said, her voice sounding raspy from her sore throat. She tried to swallow, but the dryness made it difficult. She automatically rubbed her fingers along the front of her neck hoping to sooth the ache.

"Hang on I'll get you a drink." Edward moved his arm from around Bella and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to see what he could take to her, then realized he had no idea what she liked. He popped his head around the door to the bedroom. "Water, milk, or juice," he awkwardly asked.

"Milk please," whispered Bella.

Within moments Edward was back with a glass of milk and handed it to Bella. He watched her as she drank the whole lot instantly, then reached over to her night-stand and placed the empty glass on the coaster made by her own hands.

"I guess we should talk." Edward gazed down to Bella hoping she would agree.

**Yeah snotty crying isn't a good look on anyone lol**

**What is the most awkward or embarrassing talk you've ever had to have with a partner?**


	18. Chapter 18

**This virus is kicking my ass - sorry I haven't been able to do more :(**

**I often read reviews of other stories & I'm positive there aren't any as funny as the reviews you all have given me - I truly lol :D**

Chapter Eighteen

Bella wiped her fingers across her top lip checking for a milk moustache. Edward watched her as she then settled herself against her plump pillows. He remembered the scent on them as he settled to sleep in the bed the previous night, and couldn't help but smile as he then remembered their mixed scent after the sex they'd had.

"What? Do I still have milk on me?" asked Bella, self-consciously rubbing her face again.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Edward knew it would be better to keep his memory to himself. It wasn't appropriate, and he also had to do everything possible to save the relationship of his old friend and fiancé as well as their own friendship.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and turned slightly towards Bella. She looked up to his eyes, worry evident in her face.

"I really don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry. Obviously I take full responsibility for what happened. It's all my fault. I'm the one that, that..." Bella frowned and scrunched her eyes shut tightly trying to get her words out "...that molested you in your sleep!" Her pitch was so high at the end it made Edward shrink back from her. Completely mortified, Bella's hands covered her face while she tried to catch her breath.

"Bella? Look at me." Not wanting to have to hash this out again, Edward waited for Bella. He wanted to move on, forget it ever happened, and start his new life in the US without this hanging over him. He felt bad about what had happened, but nothing they did or said could change it, so it was best they just moved on as if it never happened. They could both do that, right?

**Is there anything you have agreed with someone to forget?**

**Milk moustache? boogie? dress tucked in knickers when leaving loo? Have you told/not told someone about anything like this when you've seen it?**


End file.
